


maybe so

by notevenbothered



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Crushes, Plot Twist, Roommates, background weishin, hangyul thinks hes straight, its v chill there's no stressed sexuality crises, jk its all gay, just bro stuff, this has plot i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notevenbothered/pseuds/notevenbothered
Summary: /“You don’t even like boys,” Wooseok said over the phone.That was when the door opened. “Hi you must be Hangyul,” said the most attractive person he’d seen in his life, “I’m Seungyoun.”/~Seungyul roommates au where Hangyul realises he might not be straight if he wants to kiss another guy





	maybe so

“_Remember, you need to make a good impression_,” Wooseok said over the phone.

“Mhm,” Hangyul replied, tucking his phone against his shoulder as he tried to locate the right apartment.

“_You’ll end up homeless if he doesn’t accept you as his roommate_.”

“I can just find someone else.”

“_That’s not the attitude to have! Be polite and charming_.”

“I’m always polite and charming,” he argued, hopping up the stairs two at a time. He hoped the apartment wasn’t one of the ones on the top floors, he hated climbing stairs.

“_Polite and charming. That’s why you’ve been able to hold down so many relationships, huh._”

Hangyul pouted to nobody that could see, “That’s not fair. I just haven’t met the right girl. And they all found me polite and charming, just not long-term boyfriend-y.” He grinned cheekily, “Maybe I’ll just steal Jinhyuk from you, he’s clearly long-term boyfriend-y.”

He’d found the apartment. He knocked.

“_You don’t even like boys_,” Wooseok said.

That was when the door opened. “Hi you must be Hangyul,” said the most attractive person he’d seen in his life, “I’m Seungyoun.”

Hangyul was pretty sure he was straight. It was what he’d assumed all his life and what he thought he would assume for the rest of his life. While all his friends got boyfriends (he somehow found himself surrounded by gays from his teen years), he had girlfriends, and lots of them because they never seemed to be able to stick. He’d never thought about a guy romantically in his life.

He'd never even found men particularly cute. That was until he found himself in the need of a roommate, found a place on a good bus route and came into contact with Cho Seungyoun. He was captivating. Throughout their first meeting Hangyul, who was confident, found himself nervous in his presence, wanting to make a good impression and star struck by his looks and personality and whole being.

He was funny too, he made Hangyul laugh within thirty seconds of their meeting, and within 90 he felt almost at home with this warm, pretty stranger. Suddenly he was desperate to move in. Because, you know, he wanted to be friends.

Apparently Seungyoun wanted to be friends too, because he offered Hangyul the room that day.

Before he left, Hangyul asked, “can I just ask, was I polite and charming? Asking for a friend.”

Seungyoun looked at him with a clear, open smile, “You’re a delight,” and Hangyul had to stop himself from giggling like a girl.

It felt odd to click with someone so quickly, like it was a scam that they seemed to have everything in common from computer games to hobbies to sense of humour. Seungyoun was funny and goofy, he was like a ray of light in the dark world. His energy was all encompassing, if you were having a bad day just seconds with him could lighten your mood. It only took Hangyul a week of living with him to think that he wanted to stay there forever. The fact that he also thought Seungyoun had a beautiful smile was irrelevant to all this.

He’d known Seungyoun was gay the day they’d first met when he mentioned the reason he needed a roommate was because his boyfriend had broken up with him and moved to China, and now the rent was too steep. Hangyul was needing somewhere to stay because the dorms had kicked him out for doing a backflip into a wall. (He was fine, the wall was not).

He liked having his own place, away from the chaos of uni and he got to hang out with the funniest, nicest guy in the world in a fancily decorated apartment. Seungyoun was super good at decorating, their living room was like a café the way he had hung things so nicely on the wall. Seungyoun was also the most attractive person he’d seen in his life, but sometimes somebody is so good looking that your gender or sexuality doesn’t even matter, they are simply a universal snack.

He was explaining this to his sort of little brother Dohyon when he interrupted him.

“Hangyul you just spent the last 20 minutes telling me how hot your new roommate is, is there anything you’re trying to tell me?”

“Like what,” he replied, confused.

“Like are you coming out or something?”

Hangyul laughed out loud. “No way, Dohyon, I’m just saying objectively he’s hot, I’m still straight.”

“Right cool,” he nodded, “So what was that about his shoulder blades you were saying?”

Anyway, the two of them had become fast friends.

If they were home at the same time they’d eat dinner together while watching rubbish on the TV, they’d caught a movie together and they always had something to talk about. Seungyoun had graduated already but he was always helpful when Hangyul wanted assistance with some homework.

He liked his company. When Seungyoun was out or away he almost craved it, he wondered where he was. And when they were together he more than one found himself admiring Seungyoun’s side profile or shoulder width in a way that maybe usual bros didn’t.

He walked through the front door into the shared living space and saw Seungyoun hunched on the couch staring intensely at the TV. He raised a hand in greeting.

“Watcha watching?” Hangyul asked him.

“Documentary on animal babies,” he said, then grinned that trademark smile at him that made Hangyul’s insides glow, “It’s super cute.”

“Mm,” Hangyul smiled back, “Call me if there’s any penguins.”

He got a thumbs up and wandered into the kitchen to see if he had any fresh food to cook. There was none, and it looked like Seungyoun had gotten take out.

“We need to go grocery shopping,” he called from behind the fridge door.

“Sure,” Seungyoun called back.

He closed the fridge and opened the cupboards to find their cup ramen stock. He grabbed one and prepared it, shouting things back and forth with Seungyoun about whatever animal was on screen.

As he reaching for chop sticks he managed to nudge the cup and spilled some of the soup on his white shirt. He signed and mopped at it with a paper towel before heading to his bedroom to change. The apartment had two rooms, his was the smaller on without the ensuite. He set his ramen on his desk and pulled off his shirt to throw it in the hamper.

“Hey Hangyul, check this out!” he heard Seungyoun call from the living room.

Not bothering to put another shirt on, he carried his ramen with him to see what was happening. Seungyoun was watching the TV. On it, some fluffy penguin babies were playing in the snow. “Look how cute!” he said, turning around. His eyes got momentarily focussed on Hangul’s bare torso before flicking up to his face. “Penguins.”

Hangyul nodded and came to sit down. He laughed as one pushed the other over. “Little guys,” he said.

“Small, little guys,” Seungyoun agreed.

He seemed to be fidgeting slightly, glancing to his side at Hangyul every so often. Maybe he was annoyed that he was topless in the shared living space.

Then he realised it was more likely that his roommate was checking him out. Even though Seungyoun was a guy, for some reason Hangyul wasn’t bothered. Actually, he felt kind of happy about it. He was hunched over a cup of ramen, his abs weren’t even on display because he had rolls from his sitting position and he had his glasses on. He’d thought he looked kind of a slob, so being checked out like this was kind of a boost to his self esteem.

_I am hot_ he thought to himself. And whatever, Seungyoun was just checking out the goods, it wasn’t like he was trying to suck his dick or anything.

Suck his dick or anything.

Huh.

He wasn’t that mad about that scenario either. He’d already established in his mind Seungyoun was hot.

Was it even gay if a guy sucked your dick? Hangyul was straight. Just because a straight guy had sex with a dude, that didn’t make it gay. It was just, you know.

Actually the concept was a bit confusing. Was it gay?

He decided he’d need an expert opinion. By expert somebody who was actually gay. The next day he asked his friends, “Guys, is it gay if a guy sucks my dick?”

Jinhyuk and Wooseok stared at him in silence.

Hangyul continued, “I don’t feel like it is. I mean, it feels good so if somebody’s offering then wouldn’t you say yeah?”

“A guy sucking your dick is literally the definition of gay,” Jinhyuk said, looking confused.

“I’m just saying I don’t think it’s necessarily gay.”

Wooseok sighed. “Okay. So in this scenario, you’re definitely aware it’s a guy.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s gay.”

“No,” Hangyul argued, “It could just be bros helping bros.”

Jinhyuk looked at Wooseok with sad eyes. “Give it to me straight, Wooseokkie, have we been bros this whole time?”

Wooseok lifted up his hand with the ring on it. “These are bromise rings, not promise rings.”

“Stop being dumb, you two are clearly gay,” Hangyul said. He felt like he wasn’t being taken seriously.

Rolling out his shoulders and looking a little tired, Wooseok said, “Let’s put it this way. If a girl tried to come anywhere near me, I’d be flaccid as a cooked noodle. If you think you’d be hard if a guy was coming on to you, it means it’s gay.”

Hangyul nodded. “So it’s only gay if I’m hard?”

Wooseok looked at Jinhyuk, “Where did we go wrong raising him?”

His conversation with his two friends hadn’t shed much light on the situation. It was all hypothetical anyway, it’s wasn’t like anything like that would ever happen between him and Seungyoun. They were just bros who maybe mutually thought the other was hot, you know, and also had started spending all their time together. His thoughts tended to run away with him sometimes. He was just philosophising. Being a hard thinking intellectual, you know.

When he saw Seungyoun later that day he greeted him totally casually, _didn’t_ stare at his butt and was on the whole, completely casual.

“Is everything ok, Hangyul, you seem a bit tense,” he asked him.

Thwarted. He said “Yeah, I just had an annoying conversation with my friends today.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nah it’s no big deal,” he said, stretching out. “Do you wanna hang out with us some time? I feel like we’d have fun together.”

“Sure thing. Talking about hanging out, what gym do you use? The one near campus?”

“Yeah that one. I was thinking of trying to find one nearer to here though.”

“I was gonna ask you to be my gym buddy!” Seungyoun said enthusiastically, “Let’s go together.”

Feeling oddly excited about the idea, Hangyul nodded. “Hell yeah, that’d be great.”

“Come with me tomorrow morning, let’s pick up groceries after.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He flopped on the couch next to him and shuffled so their sides were touching. “What are we watching?”

“I’m pirating American reality shows.”

“Lit.”

Starting to go to the gym nearby was a great idea. It was way closer and more convenient, and also it was way more fun to go with Seungyoun than to go alone.

There was never a boring moment with him and he was like a cheerleader for him too, when Hangyul was on the running machine about to give up there he would be, cheering him on and making him smile. Going there together was starting to be one of his favourite pass times. Who would pass up quality time with his new best bro?

Another part of his brain also liked it because hell yeah he looked great in those gym shorts.

In the changing rooms Hangyul had come to learn that, oh damn, Seungyoun was ripped. Not only ripped, but there were tattoos adorning his dumb shredded body. Hangyul was pretty quickly coming to the conclusion yes, he was maybe very attracted to his roommate.

But look at him, anyone would be.

(“He’s okay,” Dohyon said, looking at a picture.

“You’re ridiculous. Are you blind?” Hangyul said in disbelief. “You’re a fool. A clown.”

“Go off I guess.”)

The way his biceps flexed when he lifted weights, the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he drank water. One time he turned to smile at Hangyul while wiping sweat from his hairline and honest to God it was like it happened in slow motion with romantic music in the background like a kdrama.

Sometimes, or Hangyul could be imagining it, Seungyoun seemed to notice he was watching and start flexing harder. Hangyul didn’t care, he liked the show.

And then one day when they were showering together, you know as bros do, he kind of got a look at Seungyoun’s naked body and very quickly realised yup, he was sexually attracted to that, and if his mind didn’t know his body definitely did and he was thankful Seungyoun finished first so didn’t see the lowkey erection that was now happening.

So at the gym Seungyoun flexed and Hangyul looked and it was all cool and friendly, but he definitely felt a little shift in their relationship, on both of their sides.

On his side he was living with the truth he’d gotten hard over another guy’s body, and he didn’t know if Seungyoun knew or had seen but there was something warm and teasing in his manner towards Hangyul lately. Maybe even flirty.

They started touching more. Casually in the kitchen, brushing against each other to reach for condiments. When Seungyoun left for work Hangyul hugged him goodbye, just for the sake of getting a quick embrace from him.

One day they were sat on the couch watching crime shows and Seungyoun very naturally shuffled down and lay his head on Hangyul’s lap. Unthinkingly Hangyul ran his hands through his hair. He enjoyed how soft it was, and most importantly he enjoyed the weight of Seungyoun’s head on his thigh, and having him close to him.

The bus was crowded so Hangyul rested his head on Seungyoun’s arm and Seungyoun brushed his nose against the top of his head in response. Also, Seungyoun began walking through the house shirtless which was inhumanely distracting but Hangyul was _not_ a creep and resolutely only stared at him through the corner of his eye.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you lately,” Jinhyuk mentioned to them while they were strolling through campus together. “What have you been up to?”

_Oh just snuggling my roommate_. “Not that much, actually. I did get that job, though, at the café.”

“Hey that’s great,” Jinhyuk grinned. “You can use the money to buy a present for your boyfriend.”

“I don’t have a-,” Hangyul stopped midway through the sentence and huffed, giving up. They reached a fork in the pavement. “I’m going this way,” he said.

“You’re not heading to the bus stop?” Jinhyuk asked, tilting his head.

“No, I’m,” Hangyul sighed and said in a rush, “I’m going to the farmer’s market with Seungyoun.” And then he sped off to the sound of Jinhyuk’s laughter.

Whatever unpleasant flustered feelings he’d had disappeared as soon as he saw his roommate waiting for him. Instead of he felt those happy butterflies at the sight of the handsome, tall man. When he caught sight of him, Seungyoun’s face lit up too, beautiful like the sun.

If Hangyul did use his first salary to get him that scarf just to see him smile then he didn’t need to know.

Seungyoun was smiling happily as he wound it around his neck, even though it wasn’t even that cold. “I’m gonna wear it every day,” he promised.

“You don’t have to,” Hangyul muttered bashfully.

“Uh uh,” Seungyoun shook his head, “I’m gonna. I’ll use it as a sunshield in summer. What do you want for dinner by the way, I’ll cook.”

“Whatever you want,” Hangyul said, “I like whatever you make anyway.” The older boy beamed at him.

“I need to get off here,” Hangyul said as the bus they were on came to a stop outside the library. “I’ll look forward to dinner.” He hopped off and waved, watching Seungyoun through the glass until the bus pulled away and then watching it until it disappeared round a corner.

Dinner was delicious, both because it just was delicious and also because Seungyoun kept telling he made it with love and that meant it was the best tasting thing in South Korea (not in the world because Chinese food was too good).

“Let’s watch a movie,” Seungyoun said afterwards.

They’d sat watching movies together a hundred times. You know like casually and friendly like you would expect roommates to do. He’d watched movies with girlfriends as well, sat close together with his am around her and her leaning against him. That was the time you were supposed to have a beating heart and feel flustered and excited, but sitting inches from Seungyoun he felt so much more than he ever had. Hangyul wondered if this was what it was supposed to feel like with someone you were in a couple with, the palpable force between them even when they weren’t touching. He’d never felt it even when she was on his lap. 

Seungyoun said something and he didn’t hear it.

“What?”

“I’m gonna get some water, do you want some?” he repeated.

“Oh, no thanks.”

He got up to go get it, leaving Hangyul enough time to slap himself round the head before he came back. This time when he sat down their knees were touching.

Even more distracted than before he tried his best to keep paying attention but with every second all he wanted to do was steal glances at Seungyoun or shuffle closer. Suddenly the social prospect of it being “gay” didn’t matter, he just wanted to be close to him.

His heart was still beating quickly. He was hyperaware of every tiny movement Seungyoun made, from breathing to crossing his legs to rubbing his eye.

He couldn’t help it. He reached out and took Seungyoun’s hand.

Beside him, his roommate stilled, seeming to be holding his breath. Hangyul kept his gaze resolutely on the TV screen. Something was happening important to the plot but no area of his brain was processing it, his brain was only thinking about how soft his hand was, and how Seungyoun gently arranged his fingers so that they were holding hands properly and then squeezed.

He might as well have squeezed every one of Hangyul’s internal organs, because that was how it felt.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seungyoun slowly turned to look at him. Hangyul’s heart started beating faster. He bit his lip, nervous, and then the older boy turned away again. And now he felt kind of disappointed.

But then Seungyoun turned his head around again and took an audible breath. His free hand very slowly raised until his fingers tips rested on Hangyul’s jaw. The tiny brush of it was already dizzying, and then he pressed harder to turn Hangyul’s face so that they were looking at each other.

The room was dark but the light from the TV was illuminating Seungyoun’s face, flickering so that the shadows of his features kept changing. Hangyul could see the look in his eyes clear as day.

Seungyoun leant forward and Hangyul met him half way, and then they were kissing. Their lips were touching and moving against each other electrifyingly. It was different from kissing anyone else in his life, he could see colours and light and he felt like he was floating away if not for the feeling of Seungyoun’s lips against his. His chest felt like it was opening up, his body was becoming lighter and his grip on Seungyoun’s hand unconsciously become tighter and then Seungyoun squeezed back and he was grounded. Seungyoun’s free hand was still on his jaw, stroking his skin gently and then moving up to cup his cheek.

It was tender, Hangyul had never felt treasured like this before while kissing. When kissing girls it felt fine, sure, but like he was doing it because that was what he was supposed to be doing. He didn’t know it was supposed to be like fireworks, he didn’t know a hand against his cheek would make him so dizzy.

And then Seungyoun’s tongue was tracing the seam of his lips which was kind of maybe perhaps sort of making him like a tiny bit hard. He didn’t have time to philosophise _was this gay_ when he could be opening his mouth and sucking on his roommate’s tongue and making him moan and the noises going straight to his dick. Blood was already rushing south, which was kind of embarrassing but probably Seungyoun was just a really good kisser.

Speaking of Seungyoun being a good kisser, he was doing absolutely insane things with his tongue right now and Hangyul honest to God actually whined. He was lost in the feeling of making out with him and the gentle touches that were somehow more intense than anything super rough he’d done before.

Then Seungyoun, the rude boy, tried to pull back and Hangyul was _not_ having that. He pressed forward again, letting go of his hand to put both arms over his shoulders and grab him closer. He felt Seungyoun smile against his lips and let out a few puffs of air like he was laughing but he stopped trying to pull away.

Hangyul don’t know what came over him next but some sort of iconic gay alter ego took over and he swung one leg over Seungyoun’s legs and then he was sitting on his lap. Seungyoun let out a delicious _oomf_ of surprise but his hands found their way to Hangyul’s hips to support his weight. Now it was Hangyul’s tongue working its way into his mouth, using his new height advantage to take control and explore the other man’s mouth thoroughly as he settled comfortably on top of him with their bodies snug against each other and he must have done something right with his mouth because suddenly Seungyoun’s nails dug in.

“Ouch,” he said.

“Sorry,” Seungyoun whispered. It was the first time they’d separated. They looked at each other with their bright eyes. He’d never seen anyone so pretty in his life.

Hangyul smiled and dived back in.

He was definitely hard, and he could tell that Seungyoun was definitely hard too. Underneath him he seemed to be getting impatient, wriggling and squirming when Hangyul changed position and accidentally ground into him. For some reason Hangyul didn’t feel weird, he felt totally at home on top of another man, kissing and moaning.

Seungyoun had had enough of being idle though, because then Hangyul was lifted, tossed onto his back and then the older boy was laying on him and rolled his hips down, the feeling of his dick rubbing against an equally hard one made Hangyul cry out which only encouraged Seungyoun, who was becoming less gentle and grabbier by the second. Hangyul had known he was strong, he’d seen those abs and those arms and watched him power lift at the gym, and now he also knew it was incredibly sexy to have that strength used on him.

Reminded of Seungyoun’s abs (the ones that had already turned him on before), he happily slid his hand under Seungyoun’s shirt to get a feel of them. Oh yup, there they were. Ever responsive, Seungyoun very quickly took the tank top off and threw it on the floor, and _oh yup_. Hangyul found himself grinning at getting such an up close view. He looked back up to Seungyoun’s face, whose eyes had gone very dark as he watched him.

“You’re really hot,” Hangyul told him.

“Look who’s talking. Can I please take your shirt off?”

Hangyul did it for him and Seungyoun stared at him ravenously. He swooped down and sucked hard at his nipple, and Hangyul’s back arched as he made a noise at a pitch he really didn’t know he was capable of making. His cock was kind of stupidly hard now and he could tell there was a small wet patch forming in his boxers and they hadn’t even done that much. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he just buried them in Seungyoun’s silky black hair and started running them through where he knew Seungyoun liked it.

He apparently did like it because he let out a happy hum, but his lips were still attached to Hangyul’s nipple and the vibrations made him nearly quiver in pleasure. He wanted to do something for Seungyoun now but their hips were kind of misaligned, so he slid a thigh inbetween Seungyoun’s legs and pressed upwards.

“_Ah._” Seungyoun’s mouth released from him and he pressed his forehead into Hangyul’s pec at the sensation.

And then everything when wrong because Seungyoun got off him. Hangyul watched him, confused, as cold air hit his chest. He pouted.

Seungyoun laughed, bright and beautiful, and stretched out his hand. Oh.

Hangyul took it, and Seungyoun very gently pulled him by it and towards the bedroom.

Okay, it was getting a little bit intense now but Hangyul was _not_ backing out now, especially when he’d never felt this good in his whole life. He was actually surprised he made it all of the way there seeing as his legs felt so shaky. He was also not about to miss out on getting even better acquainted with Seungyoun’s abs.

Seungyoun closed the door behind them and then pressed him against it, trailing hot kisses down from his ear to his shoulder. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he said.

“Cool,” Hangyul whispered, kind of distracted by uh, everything. His skin kind of felt like it was on fire from the way Seungyoun’s warm lips pressed against it. Really all he wanted was to get his pants off, the strain on his dick from his jeans was getting uncomfortable. So he lightly pushed Seungyoun away from him, stepped around him to flop backwards onto his bed and then made grabby hands for him.

The ravenous look in his eyes was back and he crossed the room in two steps. Then his hands were on Hangyul’s thighs and he was murmuring, “You’re so hot. I thought you were hot since the first day we met.”

“Me to-o,” Hangyul replied, his words breaking apart when Seungyoun squeezed him through his jeans.

“I seriously have to ask, I’ve been dying to know, that day in the showers were you checking me out?”

“Y-eah,” he admitted, and then moaned when Seungyoun pressed his hand down more firmly. So Seungyoun had noticed.

“Fuck,” Seungyoun muttered. “Can I take these off?”

“Please.” With swift efficient hands, Hangyul’s jeans were unbuttoned and pulled off. He sighed at how free his dick finally felt, and then when Seungyoun groped him through the thin material of his boxers he moaned.

“You’re already wet,” Seungyoun said, “Jesus, I might actually die.”

“Please don’t,” Hangyul said.

“What is up with your _thighs_,” he whined, running his hands down them and making Hangyul’s breath hitch when his fingers went against the sensitive inner stretch of skin. He scooted down and bit at them softly and Hangyul threw an arm over his mouth to try and cover the noise he made.

Then Seungyoun was licking against the soft skin there as Hangyul tried his best not to, like, come right then. His tongue travelled upwards, and then he flicked lightly against where the head of Hangyul’s dick was, and he felt his thighs automatically squeeze together, trapping one of Seungyoun’s hands.

He laughed and pulled it out, and then used his freed hand to pull off his boxers. The cold air made him make an unhappy noise but nope, it wasn’t cold for long because Seungyoun had wrapped his lips around the head and was jacking off the rest.

Hangyul threw his head back against Seungyoun’s pillows and let out a stream of curse words when his roommate sucked hard at the top and sparks flew all the way down his spine and across his vision while he tried not to buck upwards into the heat. The hand on his length was removed and he opened his eyes just in time to see the rest of his dick being swallowed by his hyung’s plush lips.

It was better than he had imagined it being. He had imagined that mouth on him for months and now the reality was all the more amazing.

“Jesus Christ Seungyoun your mouth,” he gasped out. Seungyoun hummed around him happily in response and the stimulation made his legs wobble. His abs were contracting, his heels dug into the bed, he’d never had head like this. Or maybe the reality was someone had done something pretty similar to what Seungyoun was doing, but they weren’t Seungyoun and that was the important factor in the fact that Hangyul was gonna finish ridiculously early if this kept up.

He had started bobbing his head up and down, lavishing him in long licks and swipes of his tongue before swallowing over him and making the younger cry out. He blew Hangyul enthusiastically, he had a cheerful energetic glint in his eye that suggested he was right where he wanted to be.

Then he pulled off and started sucking at Hangyul’s thighs again, clearly intent on leaving marks, while Hangyul mewled helplessly above him. “_Please please please please_,” he chanted. Taking pity, he started jacking off Hangyul’s dick, the slide easy from being in Seungyoun’s mouth.

Hangyul had never even noticed he had sensitive thighs before, but clearly he did, and clearly Seungyoun was intent on biting them all over until the younger was a puddle on his bed. He licked over the numerous dark marks that now adorned his skin and then moved up to nip his abs.

“Seungyoun,” Hangyul whined.

“What’s wrong,” he grinned, tracing the lines on Hangyul’s abdomen with his tongue. “Where do you want my mouth, hmm?”

“Seungyounnnnn.”

He pressed kisses under Hangyul’s belly button. “I’m just enjoying myself a bit while I still can,” he said, moving to mouth at his hips and then the base of cock and then he finally raised his head and took Hangyul to the base.

“_God_,” he moaned. He was hard, he was close, he’d been close since Seungyoun had started really. He could feel a familiar heat coil in his stomach. “Seunyoun, I’m close,” he said, hating how needy he sounded but he felt like he might die if he didn’t come. He’d never wanted to come so bad in his life, his dick had never been so interested in his life.

Seungyoun sent him a thumbs up and a wink (he was just so _fucking_-), and then took him even deeper. “Oh Jesus,” Hangyul said, feeling his hips start to tense and want to move upwards but he didn’t want to choke Seunyoung, luckily the other got the message and slid up a little. Hangyul barely lasted two more seconds before he came, gasping in relief as his vision blacked out a little.

Seungyoun made a content noise down there, licked him clean and then flopped on his back next to Hangyul. He moved his hand to his own dick but Hangyul stopped him with a frown.

“Let me.”

“You do- don’t have to-,”

“No, I want to,” he cut him off.

The thing was. Hangyul knew exactly how to give a blow job. The reason he knew? First was because he’d received them before and he knew what he liked. The main reason however, was that whenever fucking Lee Jinhyuk got drunk, he started explaining techniques to him in excruciating detail while drunk Hangyul listened in rapture. A lot of things from Hangyul’s past made sense now that they had lead to this moment in time, when he took off the last layer of clothing on Seungyoun’s body and threw it over his shoulder, and was finally met with his cock.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen it, but it was the first time being up close and personal and on God if he hadn’t been waiting for this.

“Tell me if you like something or don’t,” he said, and then he took it into his mouth.

The taste was slightly salty, and it felt warm and silky on his tongue, but what he was really noticing was the high moan Seungyoun made. His voice was pretty high anyway, but it turned if you sucked him off he’d really reach new notes. It was pretty impressive.

He licked around the head first, gathering up pre-come on his tongue just to try it out. When he swallowed it his mouth wasn’t all that near the older, but Seungyoun let out another high noise anyway at the sight of it.

_You have to relax your throat_ he could hear Jinhyuk slurring.

_Thanks man_ he thought, and then chucked all thoughts of any of his friends far away from his mind and only focussed on Seungyoun as he slid down. He felt heavy in his mouth, stretching out his lips but he found he liked it and when he sucked he also liked the way Seungyoun started kicking his feet and whining.

He wrapped his hand around the base and squeezed as he started going for it with vigour, breathing through his noise and swirling his tongue around him. When he glanced up to see how Seungyoun was faring he saw that he seemed to be on the verge of having a break down, which he decided was a good thing, and then took him further down his throat.

“_Oh God, oh God_,” he heard from up the bed. He’d read somewhere that if you hummed it turned off your gag reflex, so he tried that and sure enough he managed to go down further, the head hitting the back of his throat. “_Jesus fucking Christ_.”

As much as that was fun he also wanted to breathe a bit, so pulled off and admired how shiny and red the length of it now looked, before running his tongue along the underside from base to top and flicking his tongue at the head, before suckling on that again.

“Hangyullie I’m seriously going to come so you should probably - _ah_,” he trailed off and nearly sobbed when Hangyul sunk down all the way again.

He pulled up again. “I’m not a coward,” he said (his voice sounded pretty gravelly, yikes), took Seungyoun back into his mouth and sucked hard, returning his hand to the base to stroke it there. He hollowed his cheeks, making the inside of his mouth as tight as possible, and smirked, satisfied, as Seungyeon came with a high moan before flopping listlessly against the pillows.

It was different to pre-come, i.e. there was a lot of it and also moving at speed, but he found it wasn’t actually too gross to swallow. Actually he felt kind of proud of himself.

He had barely seconds to relish in the moment before he was grabbed, yanked up and then a forceful tongue was in his mouth kissing him desperately. He sighed happily as he was kissed hard. His mouth felt kind of tired so he tried his best to smooch back but sort of let Seungyoun do whatever he was doing, which was basically try and actually eat his whole face it looked like.

So that had been the best sex he’d had in his life. Basically better than anything he’d ever done with a girl and he and Seungyoun hadn’t even gone all the way.

_All the way_ was a bit of yikes thought, so he stopped thinking and patted Seungyoun’s back as he finally released his mouth from the assault and flopped on top of him. This felt nice too, the warm weight of him laying there, his nose nuzzling into his neck. Seungyoun grasped around blindly for Hangyul’s hand, and when he found it he held it tightly. Hangyul turned his head towards him and was greeted by his soft hair and the smell of his shampoo. He felt lightheaded and happy. He wondered if he was supposed to go back to his own room now, and decided he’d stay unless he was told to.

He liked how Seungyoun’s room smelled like him, and he also liked laying wrapped around Seungyoun himself. He hadn’t moved in a while, but Hangyul could hear him breathing too quickly to be asleep.

He wondered if they needed to talk things out, but to be honest what had happened felt completely natural. Clearly they’d both wanted it, and now the mood was too comfortable for there to be any tension between them.

“Seung-,” he cleared his throat and tried to sound less like he’d just deepthroated a guy, “Seungyeon.”

“Yeah?” he replied quietly.

Hangyul had his eyes on his water bottle. “Can I have some of your water?”

“Oh right. Sure.”

“You’re a little on top of me.”

“Right,” he lifted his head and Hangyul got to see just how dazed he looked. He reached over to grab the bottle and hand it to Hangyul, who took a swig, then passed it to the other boy who gulped down the rest of it and then threw with impressive accuracy into the trash.

Then he lay back on top of him. The room was kind of cold now that the sweat was drying on their bodies meaning Hangyul was happy to have a human blanket. He pulled him up a little higher so that he could hug him properly, still liking the feeling of their bare bodies against each other. Seungyoun clutched him back.

Tired, Hangyul yawned, “Can I be little spoon?” He’d never gotten to be before.

Seungyoun smiled against his skin, rolled off and grabbed the blankets to pull them up over them, and then curled snug against Hangyul’s back. Hangyul only had the energy to grab him and pull him tighter to his back before he drifted off to the feeling of Seungyoun pressing tiny kisses into his hair. It felt nice.

Returning to consciousness was pretty funky. The reality of waking up in his gay, male, roommate’s bed was a little jarring, but also, you know, great.

Girls were just a little too squishy, he decided. He preferred something firm like Seungyoun’s muscular body.

They’d sort of come apart in the night, but he could feel Seungyoun behind him from his warmth and his breath. He wondered what Seungyoun thought about last night. Judging from some of the things that he’d said last night he must have had somewhat hots for Hangyul and maybe was just getting it out of his system, a onetime kind of thing. Somehow the thought irked him.

He shuffled around so he could get a look at him. Pretty. So pretty, his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, his hair was soft and tussled. He looked effortlessly angelic in the morning light. His hands moved to touch his face, up his squishy cheeks, down the slope of his nose and then threading through his hair.

Seungyoun’s eyes opened and he pulled such a funny frowny confused expression that Hangyul couldn’t help but laugh. His face snapped fully to being awake at that sound. He looked up at Hangyul, around the room, back at Hangyul, under the covers at his unclothed body and then back at Hangyul.

“Hey,” he sniggered.

Seungyoun blinked. “Did we have sex or did I dream that and you’re just chilling naked in my bed.”

“Pretty sure we had sex.”

The older boy nodded pensively. Hangyul patted him on the head again and then slipped out to take advantage of the ensuite bathroom that was way nicer than the hall one. He used the toilet, and almost yelped at the colours of his inner thighs. He’d forgotten how Seungyoun had gone unforgivably to town on him last night. That was a lot of hickeys for one man’s legs. He needed to make sure he didn’t wear too short shorts in public in the near future. Or shower in the communal one in the gym. That was going to embarrassing unless they thought he got into a crazy leg fight or something.

Whatever. He walked out of the bathroom to see Seungyoun sitting up now. His eyes also got fixed on the excessive marks he’d left.

“Thanks for those,” Hangyul said.

“I think I got a bit carried away,” Seungyoun said, not looking or sounding sorry in the slightest.

“Where’s my underwear?”

“Uhh, oh just there,” he pointed. Hangyul pulled them on. They covered some of the marks. Not all of them.

Seungyoun asked him, “Have you got work this morning?”

“Mm hm, morning shift, done at 12,” he replied.

Seungyoun said, “Do you want to get lunch together today?”

Hangyul grinned. “Yeah. See you then.” He blew a kiss for good measure, and then went to his room for clean clothes and underwear. His jeans were still somewhere on Seungyoun’s floor but he could retrieve those later.

In the living room the TV was still turned on and there were two shirts flung over the coffee table and the other on the lamp. He picked them up and folded them, then grabbed a snack bar before going to work.

Everything that had happened all just felt unbelievably normal. Also, his friends were probably going to think he was gay now, and they might not be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> *skateboards in* pls kudos if u liked it i wrote it in 3 days a month ago then spent the rest of the time writing a 100 words to bridge two paragraphs anyway thanks for reading I might continue this *skateboards away*
> 
> Twt @ alwaysjunnie


End file.
